Challenge
by Goldwing172
Summary: Dan, hanya Merlin yang mengetahui keinginannya saat ini: membalik waktu dengan Time Turner, membuang Sirius Black juga para kloni-kloninya kedalam Danau Hitam, dan-uh, bertemu dengan Harry Potter tentunya.


"Kau takut?" kening Draco berkedut tak senang, begitu pertanyaan yang lebih berupa tantangan itu tertuju padanya.

"Kau menantangku?" ujar Draco seraya melipat lengannya di atas dada, berbalik menantang seorang lelaki di hadapannya yang tersenyum-err- cukup mengerikan.

"Anggap saja seperti itu. Bagaimana? Apa kau siap selama satu minggu ini?" pemuda blonde itu terlihat berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

Title : Challenge.

Genre : Humor-Friendship-Romance

Pair : Drarry, Sirius-Remus, RonMione

Disclaimer : Demi Merlin dan sepupunya, Harry Potter itu bukan punya Bunda Rowling! Dia punya Draco Malfoy!

Warning: Menceritakan sisi Hogwarts dan murid-muridnya yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan isi dalam buku. Tidak ada peperangan. Tidak ada perselisihan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. OOC.

Happy Reading~

X_X

"Sial! Seharusnya aku tak terpancing begitu saja dengan tantangannya!" Draco mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa peran utama kita ini tidak frustasi? Dengan posisi yang-cukup memusingkan-memakai kaus berwarna pink cerah dengan celana 3/4 yang ketat dan-oh, tak lupa dengan rambut wig yang panjang, telah berhasil meragukan pandangan orang lain. Sangat-bukan-Draco-Malfoy-sekali.

'Merlin. Aku berharap tak ada orang yang mengenaliku saat ini,' harapnya dalam hati. Namun, sepertinya, pemuda blonde ini memang harus menguburkan harapannya dalam-dalam. Karena sang author menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengabulkan harapannya! khukhukhu~ -Crucio!-

"Malfoy? Kau-Draco Malfoy, kan? Apa kau tengah bersiap berangkat menuju pesta kostum nanti malam? Dan-apa ini?" Blaise, pemuda yang satu asrama dengannya meraih sebuah kantong plastik yang dibawa pemuda blonde itu dengan cepat dan kemudian mengangkat isi yang berisi sebuah kain berenda berbentuk segitiga berwarna kuning dengan jempolnya. "Eh, maaf-" Blaise mundur tiga langkah. "Sepertinya, aku tidak tahu kalau Draco Malfoy punya saudara kembar. Mungkin aku salah orang. Ha-ha-ha," tawanya garing, dan dengan kecepatan penuh memacu langkah kakinya menjauh meninggalkan seorang Draco Malfoy yang mematung di tempat.

Masih tetap di tempatnya, keturunan Malfoy itu menemukan dorongan terkuat untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di danau hitam, segera.

-

"Oh, ada kau George, dimana Dobby? Apa dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam? Aku sangat lapar." keluh Draco Malfoy, begitu sampai di rumah dan mendapati sosok George Weasley diruang keluarga kediaman Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Drake-ku-sayang." Draco bergidik mendengar panggilan dari George Weasley untuknya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tahu benar watak dari kakak temannya itu; tidak pernah serius, aneh dan tukang jahil nomor satu di Hogwarts. Jadi kemungkinan besar..., "Segera menuju ruang makan, dan akan ada kejutan kecil untukmu di sana." kata George kemudian, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Pemuda blonde yang mempunyai iris mata berwarna kelabu itu harusnya bisa segera menangkap signal dari Geoge yang terbilang luar biasa aneh. Namun, tampaknya, rasa lapar telah mengalahkan semuanya. Terbukti dari gerakan cepatnya-membuka tudung saji-tanpa ada rasa curiga yang menguap meski secuil. Dan-oh, apa yang ia lihat, telah membuat awan hitam menggulung di atas kepala blondenya.

"GEORGE! MATI KAU!" dan kemudian terdengar teriakan penuh amarah serta adegan piring terbang-juga beberapa adegan lainnya yang apabila author jelaskan di sini hanya akan menaikkan rating cerita-memenuhi kediaman Malfoy Manor. Membuat pemuda berambut merah lainnya yang berniat bertamu ke rumahnya pun terpaksa mundur menjauh, membatalkan niatnya mengembalikan sapu terbang firebolt edisi terbaru yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari lalu.

-

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah! Kau tau apa yang terhidang di atas meja makan kemarin?" tampak Draco Malfoy masih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap ketika otaknya dipaksa mengingat kembali tentang perbuatan abnormal George Weasley padanya, kemarin.

"Tidak, memangnya apa menu makan malammu semalam?" Hermione Granger duduk berhadapan dengan Draco, ditemani oleh Ron dan Neville yang memandang iba pada sahabatnya ini..

"Ugh, aku bahkan tidak berani mengingatnya." Draco menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha membuang memory ternistanya.

"Geoge tidak memberikanmu nasi basi dengan tulang thestral dan darah basilisk sebagai minumanmu, kan?" Ron memandang horor kearah Draco, Hermione memberikan glare gratis untuk memintanya diam.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja..." Draco tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri. Rasanya semua pembuluh darahnya akan pecah bila mengingatnya. Oke, ini agak lebay. Inti katanya tuh, Draco lagi sangat-sangat esmoni!

"Hanya apa? Jangan membuat kami penasaran, Draco!" desak Neville, mulai tak sabar karna Draco selalu memotong penjelasan cerita yang menurutnya penting.

"Hn," pemuda yang duduk disebelah Draco mendengus membuat teman-teman lainnya menoleh kearah suara. "Bukankah makan dengan sup bercampur dengan telinga babi itu baik untuk kesehatan?" ujar pemuda bernama Harry Potter, yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya ikut berkomentar.  
>Draco melotot sadis pada Harry. "Baik untuk kesehatan? Apa akalmu sekarang tertukar dengan George-Hei! Darimana kau tahu? Sepertinya, aku belum menceritakannya tadi." Draco memicingkan matanya, curiga pada pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa sambaran petir dikeningnya.<p>

Tapi yang dipandang hanya duduk santai sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat Draco naik pitam. POTTER! JANGAN BILANG KAU ADA KERJASAMA DENGAN GEORGE, HAH?"

Harry memberikan deathglare andalannya pada pemuda Slytherin itu. Ketika hendak membalas-sebuah suara lain telah memotong pembicaraannya..

"Err, bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat dan segera membantuku?" suara Seamus membuyarkan acara obrolan Draco dengan Harry. Otomatis kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya bersamaan.

"Hn?" seakan lupa pada Harry, Draco bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Seamus. Alismata nya naik separuh begitu melihat sosok Neville tengah berjongkok-tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri-sambil terus memegangi perutnya.

"Loh, Neville, kau kenapa?" tanya Harry, yang diiringi pandangan menusuk dari Hermione.

"Jangan deskripsikan tentang makanan tidak sehat itu padanya. Ia terlalu sensitif." jawab Hermione, menyodorkan sebotol minyak angin pada Neville.

"Sensitif?" Harry membeo. "Hanya karna semangkok sup penuh dengan telinga babi?" ulang Hary tak percaya. Hermione mengangguk datar. Draco memutar bola matanya. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Seamus? Ia hanya bisa memandang miris ketika melihat temannya itu kembali memuntahkan isi makanan yang ada dalam perutnya.

XxXxXxXx

"Draco, kau kenapa?" tanya Harry, setelah akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya seharian malah tengah tiduran dipadang rumput dekat Malfoy Manor.

"..."

"Ferret!" panggil Harry, mulai kesal karna dicuekin.

"... Jangan muncul kalau kau hanya ingin menggangguku, Potter," ucap Draco masih dengan posisi santainya. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus sejuk.

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Biasanya kau akan membalas?" tanya Draco, yang kali ini telah bangkit dari tidur santainya dan kemudian duduk bersila memandang pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"... Kau cemburu?" Harry jelas tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan terbodohnya keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Ingin rasanya membenturkan kepalanya di tiang besi terdekat. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Apa yang diucapkan tentu tidak bisa diubah. Kecuali...

"Cemburu? Aku cemburu pada Cullen yang bahkan namanya-,"

BLETAK!

Dan, Draco berhasil mendapatkan tiga-atau-empat gundukan cukup tinggi di kepalanya. 'Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Jangan pernah merendahkan hewan peliharaanku dengan sebutan aneh! Bodoohh!' Harry berlalu meninggalkan Draco dengan wajah merah padam karna marah.

XxXxXxXx

"Jelas kau salah." komentar Sirius Black datar, begitu mendapati curhat dari sahabatnya Harry Potter itu.

"Aku salah? Dari sisi mana kau bisa mengatakan aku salah?" tanya Draco kesal, masih tak terima dikatakan salah oleh orang ketiga yang dicurhatinya.

"Dari segala sisi jelas kau salah telak." Sirius memandang bosan pada Draco yang telah mengganggu acara kencannya dengan Remus. Yah, pemuda itu datang di kantornya tepat pada saat jam makan siang. Dan, kenapa Sirius bisa mengatakan Draco adalah pengganggu? Karena pemuda blonde itu telah berani membuntutinya sampai di Hogsmeade hanya untuk menceritakan curhatnya yang-menurutnya-terlalu-dramatis. "Kau harusnya tahu, apabila seorang perempuan telah berani menanyakan hal itu padamu, Draco Malfoy." tambah Sirius dingin.

Draco terdiam cukup lama. Otak kecilnya berusaha mencerna perkataan dari ayah baptis Harry Potter barusan. Jelas, di sini Sirius sangat salah. Harry Potter bukanlah perempuan.

Melihat wajah bingung Draco, Remus yang sedaritadi hanya diam akhirnya ikut berkomentar. Ia menendang kaki Sirius hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Sudahlah Draco. Jangan pedulikan Sirius, pekerjaannya terlalu banyak, sehingga omongannya sedikit ngaco. Ha..ha..ha.." katanya sambil tertawa hambar, sebelum kembali mendudukkan Sirius-saat melihatnya hendak bangkit-di sofa, dan duduk sambil merangkul kekasihnya supaya tidak kemana-mana.

Draco yang melihat secara live tingkah pasangan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

-

Satu pelajaran yang seorang Draco Malfoy dapatkan sore ini. Jangan sekali-kali kau berurusan pada dua orang kriminal bernama Fred dan George, sikembar Weasley.

Bagaimana tidak disebut kriminal? Karena mereka baru saja menyarankan sesuatu-dan bodohnya dituruti juga-untuk memanjat sebuah tangga darurat dan masuk melalui jendela kamar Harry.

Sebenarnya idenya cukup bagus, kalau saja posisi Harry sekarang tengah tertidur karena terlalu lelah belajar, sehingga Draco bisa memberikan jubah yang dipakainya untuk menyelimuti kaos tipis yang digunakan Harry. Itu sungguh romantis.

Namun sayangnya, author merencanakan lain.

Ketika kaki Draco menginjak lantai kamar Harry, yang didapatinya justru sebuah pemandangan yang membuat sepasang mata kelabunya melebar sempurna. Rambut hitam milik Harry yang basah dengan selembar handuk yang terlilit rapi ditubuhnya memandang sosok Draco dengan shock.

Satu detik.

Empat detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua puluh lima detik.

Satu menit.

Tiga menit.

PRANG! BRUK! Lemparan berupa jam besi dari Harry Potter sukses membuat sang pemeran utama terlempar keluar dari kamar berlantai dua dengan posisi tidak elit.

XxXxXxXx

"Ada apa denganmu, Draco?" tanya Ron yang kebetulan lagi bertamu, langsung bingung saat melihat Draco pulang dengan wajah lebam.

"Jatoh." jawab Draco, meringis. Ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus saat ini. Rasanya, ia bisa merasakan kalau semua tulang ditubuhnya retak dibeberapa tempat.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau mengajak kencan seorang wanita bersuami dan-"

"Tentu saja bukan, Weasel! Hentikan imajinasimu itu! Aku jatuh dari tangga, dan bukan pergi kencan dengan istri siapapun!" seru Draco emosi. Sepertinya semua perasaan malu dan kesal yang dirasakannya terluapkan begitu saja.

Ron menyeringai. Jelas dia menyukai posisi Draco saat ini. Tunggu dulu, jangan salah paham akan maksud, 'menyukai posisi Draco saat ini'. Ron sudah mempunyai Hermione, ingat? Ia juga tidak ingin mati muda ditangan sahabatnya sendiri apabila berani menaruh perasaan lebih pada Draco. Hell-No! Dia normal!

"Btw, Fred ada cerita kalau kau ada mengintip Harry mandi. Apa itu benar?" tanya Ron sambil membantu Draco menuangkan segelas air digelas untuknya minum.

Glek.

"Si penipu itu!" geram Draco, meremas kulit sofa dengan kesal. Sekejap aura ingin membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Ron mundur beberapa langkah, takut kena imbas. "Akan kubunuh, mereka!" ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Maka Ron hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. 'Semoga saja luka yang dialami Fred dan Geoge tidak terlalu parah.'

-

Draco memandangi punggung lebar Harry yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Rasanya ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat menyadari sahabatnya itu tengah menghindarinya. Draco paham benar akan semua sifat dan sikap Harry luar-dalam. Hell! Bahkan mereka sudah saling kenal sebelum cerita ini ditulis. Dan, lagipula tidak mungkin kalau Harry marah hanya karena-ya, melihatnya dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Draco bahkan pernah melihatnya lebih dari itu! Jelas, saat umur mereka masih empat tahun, memang.

PLUK.

Sebuah benda putih kecil nan kusut melayang tepat mengenai kepala blonde Draco. Dicarinya pelaku pelemparan itu disekeliling taman. Dan, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Dua orang gadis autis tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Draco.

XxXxXxXx

"Apa maksud dari surat ini?" tanya Draco, setelah membaca isi surat yang dilemparkan tadi kearahnya.

Parvati menggeleng pelan. Ironis rasanya, seorang pemuda seusia Draco harusnya tengah sibuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Namun, gadis Gryffindor ini malah menemukan fakta bahwa seorang pemuda tampan dari Slytherin seperti Draco, justru tidak paham akan maksudnya. Ini seperti ia mengajak seorang bocah empat tahun yang belum mengerti tentang, 'Bagaimana caranya seorang wanita dapat melahirkan bayi dalam perutnya.'

"Kau tidak paham juga? Padahal kau membacanya selama hampir tiga puluh menit." timpal Lavender dengan nada mengejek. Pura-pura bodoh, atau memang terlalu bodoh? Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pemikiran gadis ini.

"Aku tidak paham dengan bahasa yang kalian pakai, dua-gadis-aneh."

"Oh, jangan menyindir bahasa yang kupakai, Malfoy." sahut Parvati sinis. "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Pokoknya, ini adalah PR untukmu! Besok kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami!" Parvati menarik lengan Lavender, pergi meninggalkan Draco yang melongok dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar.

-

Pagi yang cerah dengan atmosfer yang tidak terlalu panas-membuat Blaise berteriak semangat saat kelas transafigurasi ditiadakan. Namun, aura semangat Blaise ternyata tak berlabuh pada sosok pemuda yang sibuk memandangi suasana di luar kelas melalui jendela. Sistem mode autopilot tengah berlaku padanya. Sosoknya memang tengah berada dalam ruangan kelas, namun pikirannya pergi entah kemana.

'Sebuah ucapan harus berdasarkan dalam hati.  
>Perasaan kasih yang tulus, sanggup menyempurnakan kehidupanmu yang rapuh.<br>Ketika kebersamaan itu memudar, rasa takut kehilangan perlahan terasa.  
>Bagai kotak pandora yang telah terbuka.<br>Suatu perasaan kalut mulai menyelimuti.  
>Sampai kapan ini berakhir?<br>Kalau nyatanya kau tak bersamaku lagi.'

Draco memejamkan matanya sambil terus merapalkan sebagian isi pesan dari surat yang diberikan duo-gadis-Gryffindor untuk ia pahami. Waktunya tak lagi banyak. Dan, suara seriosa milik Lavender yang memanggilnya dari luar kelas telah mengembalikannya kealam sadar.

XxXxXxXx

"Apa maumu, Draco?" tanya Harry dingin, saat Draco menariknya menjauh dari Ron dan Hermione.

GLEK!

Draco menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Baru kali ini ia menyadari kalau Harry memiliki jiwa psikopat yang tinggi hanya dengan menggunakan suaranya yang khas.

"Kalau tidak mau bicara juga, aku akan pergi." lanjut Harry, masih dengan jiwa psikopatnya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf." akhirnya Draco berhasil juga mengatakannya. Yah, walau dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang mengalir dari sudut keningnya.

"..."

"... Kenapa diam saja?" Draco memandang Harry khawatir. Takut-takut kalau pemuda itu mengutuknya dengan mantra dengan tongkat sihir dibalik punggungnya.

"..." pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya.

"Potter..." Draco memanggilnya pelan.

"... Kau sudah tahu kesalahanmu, Draco?" perlahan Harry membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang mata hijaunya yang cerah.

Sepasang mata berlainan warna itu bertemu.

"Err, iya."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Bisa beritahu aku apa kesalahanmu?" Suara Harry mulai terdengar ramah di telinga Draco. Dan, ia mulai merasakan nyaman akan hal itu.

"Bisa-pertama. Aku mengatakan 'Cullen dengan panggilan yang ti-"

BHUAGH!

Ouch! Lihat apa yang didapati Draco sekarang. Pukulan telak dari Harry telah mengakhiri penjelasannya yang belum berakhir-sebenarnya.

XxXxXxXx

"Apa masih mau dilanjutkan?" tanya seorang lelaki tegap yang membuat Draco kaget karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Kalau masih mau, itu pasti akan lebih menarik." ujar lelaki itu dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan-menurut Draco.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak akan pernah terpancing dengan alasan konyol apapun." ujar Draco mantap.

"Kau yakin?"

"Absolutely, yes!"

"Ya, sayang sekali, Drake. Padahal aku dan yang lain telah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu." lelaki itu mendesah kecewa memandang Draco yang balik memandangnya bingung.

"Yang lain?" kening Draco berkedut tak paham.

Sedetik lelaki dihadapannya itu terdiam. Dalam hati ia jelas mengutuk akan kata-katanya barusan.

"Jadi?"

"..."

"Jelaskan padaku, sekarang!" pinta Draco tegas. Ia mengusap peluh di wajahnya yang tampan. Terkesan gelisah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan dari sosok lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya itu. Dan, semoga saja itu semua hanya perasaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata lelaki itu datar-namun gagal karena sebutir kristal bening telah mengalir di sudut keningnya."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Sirius!" desak Draco, mendadak ia merasa suaranya terdengar sedikit berat dan parau.

"..."

"... Sirius!" panggil Draco tak sabar.

"Oke-oke. Aku menyerah-kalian semua keluar! Draco sudah mengetahui permainan kita semua." teriak Sirius Black, tak senang karna ide permainannya berakhir dengan tidak 'happy ending'.

Draco Malfoy benar-benar bingung akan apa yang dilihatnya setelah ini. Orang-orang yang dikenalnya mendadak muncul dari balik semak-semak dengan cengiran masing-masing. Oh, Sirius Black, andai saja kau bukanlah ayah baptis dari Harry Potter, mungkin Draco tak akan pernah segan-segan untuk meluncurkan beberapa kutukan dengan tongkat sihir yang sudah siap pakai dibalik jubahnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki paruh baya itu masih doyan untuk mengerjai seseorang? Er, Draco ingin sekali meninju seseorang saat ini.

"Yah, bagaimana ini, padahal sedikit lagi, tidak seru." suara Pansy Parkinson terdengar pertama kali, membuka obrolan panas yang semakin panas dihari yang panas. *taboked*

"Benar! Sirius-kau benar-benar aktor yang buruk." Fred melipat tangannya di atas dada memandang lelaki dihadapannya bosan.

'Apa hadiah yang kuberikan kemarin belum cukup untukmu, Fred?'

"Padahal aku masih ingin melihat wajah Drake yang tak berdaya itu. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya." tutur Ron kecewa.

"Sudahlah. Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Mungkin hadiah yang kita berikan terlalu berlebihan untuk Draco." Hermione mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Draco yang terlihat shock akan keberadaannya.

Bahkan sampai Hermione pun ikut-ikutan? Eh, tunggu, apa kata Hermione tadi?

"Hadiah?" Draco memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ada yang salah pada Hermione. Jelas. Setidaknya itu menurut pemuda yang 100% ooc dalam cerita ini.

"Ck, merepotkan. Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi saat tahun lalu?" tanya Sirius sambil menguap, berhasil membuat Draco membatu di tempat.

XxXxXxXx

"Sial!" decak Draco, berlari secepat mungkin menerobos kumpulan para muggle yang lalu-lalang di pinggiran jalan. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hari ini? Dan, bagaimana bisa kehidupannya selama satu minggu ini dapat diatur oleh otak sutradara, Sirius Black. Ya, seminggu penuh mendapat tantangan-memacu adrenalin-bahkan sampai berniat untuk memutilasi sosok Fred dan George-jelas tak pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Salahkan paman tua itu yang membuat otak briliantnya mati selama sepekan. Dan, hanya Merlin yang mengetahui keinginannya saat ini: membalik waktu dengan Time Turner, membuang Sirus Black juga para kloni-kloninya kedalam Danau Hitam, dan-uh, bertemu dengan Harry Potter tentunya.

-

"HEI!"

Draco Malfoy jatuh terjerambat saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco hati-hati, bangkit lebih dulu dan berusaha membantu sosok itu berdiri. Dan, apa bisa kalian tebak siapa sosok pemuda itu? Yah, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-I-Loved #Plak

"Merlin!" Draco mundur selangkah saat menyadari sosok yang ditabraknya adalah Harry Potter, yang sedang mengaktifkan jiwa pembunuhnya.

"Jangan salah paham, untung kau kutemukan sekarang," Draco masih dalam usaha untuk menyelamatkan diri saat melihat sepasang mata hijau cerah Harry menatap tajam padanya.

"Untuk apa mencariku, Ferret?" geram Harry, maju untuk menikam Draco dengan sebilah pisau yang tiba-tiba berada di tangannya. Jangan berpikiran kalau itu semua benar adanya. Itu hanyalah ada dalam isi kepala Draco yang penuh dengan adegan pembunuhan-akibat terlalu maniaknya menonton film muggle bergenre gore.

"Bu-bukankah kau telah siap untuk pergi dari Hogwarts dan pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Draco, menetralkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"..." kening Harry berkedut tak nyaman. Firasatnya mengatakan ini salah. Salah. Salah info, maksudnya.

Seorang Draco Malfoy untuk pertama-kalinya merasakan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya retak di sekujur tempat. Lelah, capek, kesal semuanya campur menjadi satu. Sejak awal ia memang sudah curiga pada Sirius yang mengatakan kalau Harry memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts hanya karena sakit hati padanya. Sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Hogwarts adalah rumah kedua Harry selain di Grimmauld Place! Namun, tetap saja, diyakinkan oleh sepuluh orang saat itu, kepercayaan Draco ikut goyah juga.

"Jadi-ah, sudahlah, lupakan..." ujar Draco lemas, ia tidak bergairah lagi. Terimakasih banyak pada Sirius Black yang telah memberikan hadiah terindah pada hari jadi mereka saat ini. Tunggu, hari jadi? Draco melirik pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Rasanya, pemuda berkacamata bulat ini tidak menyadari sama sekali. Aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Harry ketus, merasa risih diperhatikan begitu detail oleh Draco.

"Ah, tidak, apa kau lupa sesuatu, Harry?" Draco menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. Salah tingkah. Seseorang, tolong, apakah hari ini adalah hari kebalikan? Kenapa tingkah Draco terlihat seperti uke begitu? #authorpundung

"Hn?" sejenak Harry memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. 'Sepertinya tidak'. Ia tidak tengah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang bolong saat ini. Dan, kaus kakinya juga tidak belang. "Sepertinya tidak." jawab Harry mantap. Yakin 100 persen kalau penampilannya benar.

Draco lemas. Bahkan calon mempelainya pun tak mengingat akan hari spesial ini. Sebentar, apakah Draco baru saja berpikir bahwa Harry Potter adalah calon mempelainya? Dengan cepat Draco membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Harry, menutupi rona wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hei, kau sakit?" Harry memandang cemas kearah Draco, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Draco yang terdiam ditempat.

"Eh," Draco kembali menjajaki alam nyata. "Kau melupakan hari ini, Potter." ujar Draco pelan. Sangat pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan. Namun, indera sensitif Harry sempat menangkapnya.

Sedikit rona merah menempel di kedua pipi pucat Harry, sedikit tersenyum ia pun membalas, "Yah, aku tahu. Satu tahun pertemuan kita."

"Err, thanks." Draco merutuki dirinya yang selalu ooc bila berhadapan dengan Harry Potter.

"Btw, kenapa bisa mengatakan kalau aku akan pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts?" tanya Harry kemudian.

"Oh, itu-" mood Draco langsung terjun bebas saat mengingat senyum dan tawa milik Sirius Black juga para kloninya melintas dikepalanya. "Itu karena ayahmu yang mengatakannya." jawab Draco dingin. Berusaha menutupi niat menganiaya sang calon ayah mertua.

Melihat Harry yang hanya mengangguk, kontan membuat pemuda blonde itu mulai berpikir negatif pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jangan-jangan...

"Apa kau sudah tahu dengan 'tantangan' yang diberikan ayah baptismu padaku?" tanya Draco, melempar pandangan penuh selidik pada pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa mili darinya.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu." jawab Harry tenang, sambil memainkan ujung seragam Gryffindornya.

Draco bisa merasakan hawa panas keluar dari tubuhnya saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari Harry. Sedangkan Harry yang merasakan hawa tak enak dari arah seberang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja itu semua adalah hadiah untukmu." Harry menepuk pundak Draco, mencoba meredami emosi salah satu dari sahabatnya.

"Hadiah katamu?" Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Dengan usaha nyaris membunuh seseorang kau bilang hadiah?" geram Draco.

"Ya, setidaknya dari itu semua, kau bisa mengambil satu nilai dari mereka." ujar Harry lembut.

Draco terdiam beberapa saat. Menilai sikap mereka selama seminggu yang mendiktaktor dirinya jelas ada. Itu bukan hanya satu nilai. Bahkan tiga-atau-empat-nilai Draco bisa memberikannya. Juga, apa kata Bunda Rowling kalau karakter Draco Malfoy yang dingin dan terkesan angkuh-yang dibuatnya begitu sempurna bahkan digilai oleh para HPF, tapi malah dibully oleh author abal ini?

Mel, ELOH! GUEH! END!

Oke, lupakan...

"Setidaknya mereka peduli padamu, kan? Itu dilakukan mereka, agar kau bersikap lebih dewasa, Draco." tambah Harry, seakan ia mampu membaca pikiran Draco.

Lagi-lagi Draco terdiam. Ya, bila dipikir dengan akal sehat, memang ada benarnya juga. Ia mampu bertahan selama sepekan itu jelas hebat, mengingat jiwa Slytherin yang dimilikinya selama ini. Draco tersenyum tipis. "Jadi... Mau bersahabat denganku lagi, Potter?" Draco mencoba membalikkan topik pembicaraan yang menurutnya jauh lebih penting dari semua masalah yang dialaminya.

Harry memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apa perlu kujawab?"

Draco mengangguk mantap. Permintaan maaf dari seorang Harry Potter jelas lebih bermanfaat daripada harus berdebat tentang kelakuan anarkis dari sang calon ayah mertua.

"Emangnya kau salah apa sih?"

TWITCH.

Alismata Draco bertautan karna bingung. Salah? Salah apa? Bukankah Harry selama ini memintanya untuk mengoreksi diri akan kesalahannya? Tapi, kenapa-Oh, Draco merasakan sakit kepalanya kambuh kali ini.

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti-menganggap semua yang kukatakan kemarin itu benar, yah? Jangan dipikirkan, bodoh." Harry tertawa pelan. Sedangkan, Draco? Ia masih dalam tahap untuk menenangkan diri. Sepertinya, ia tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Draco. Sungguh, itu hanya sebagian skenario yang telah diatur oleh Sirius." tambahnya lagi, masih dengan tawanya yang lepas, membuat Draco merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya.

"Oh, sungguh skenario yang sangat indah." sahut Draco sarkastik. Sekejap, ia bisa mendengar suara Afgan yang menyanyikan lagu 'Terimakasih Cinta' bagian reff mengalun didekatnya sebagai backsound situasinya saat ini.

"Gyaahh~ matikan lagu itu, Lav! Nanti kita akan ketahuan oleh mereka!" perintah Parvati yang bersama dengan Lavender diam-diam mengikuti pasangan paling fenomenal di Hogwarts, Drarry.

Lavender dengan cepat langsung mematikan ponsel mugglenya. Sedikit nyengir pada Parvati yang melotot padanya, "Maaf, tidak sengaja." bisiknya pelan, dan kembali memperhatikan situasi dihadapannya dengan jeli.

"Jadi, apa kau masih marah?" tanya Harry tersenyum kikuk melihat Draco yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Hanya sedikit kesal." jawab Draco datar.

Harry tersenyum lebar melihat tampang kusut Draco. Ia menikmati ini. Sesuatu yang jarang untuk melihat Draco Malfoy bertampang kusam seperti ini, "Ferret, karena ini satu tahun pertemuan kita, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke Hogsmeade?"  
>Draco reflek melirik kearah Harry yang spontan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk diwajahnya. "Hn, apa ini ajakan kencan?" sepasang mata Harry membesar, reflek mendongak dan mendapati wajah Draco yang berjarak hanya beberapa jengkal dari wajahnya membuatnya merona. "baiklah, untuk sekali ini saja." Draco menarik lengan Harry, sebelum pemuda Slytherin itu merubah haluannya menjadi Love Hotel.<p>

Harry Potter tersenyum tipis saat jemari tangan Draco Malfoy bertautan dengan jemari tangannya. Yah, sepertinya ini semua adalah permulaan untuk mereka. Lagipula, di dunia ini juga tidak ada yang instant, bukan? Mencoba meresapi kebersamaan mereka untuk saat ini juga tidak ada salahnya. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang akan datang. Next time-siapa yang tahu?

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

A/N : Er, terimakasih udah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai :) tolong berikan review yang membangun untuk cerita ini, yah. Aku tahu, masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Maaf buat Ka San yang ultah tgl 24 Agustus kemarin, cerita ini buat dirimu kak :D juga sekaligus merayakan Hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi kemarin ._.v


End file.
